


Breathless

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Laughing to the point you can't breathe, and suddenly she couldn’t breathe again for an entirely different reason.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this fic or any of my others, feel free to hmu @ chuwaeyo on tumblr!  
> whether it be to request a fic, talk to me, or leave a review! I love hearing what everyone has to say!  
> Cheers!

If someone told you that you would be lying next to the Wanda Maximoff curled up on the sofa in the Avengers Compound watching cheesy romance movies and laughing at the film, you would've laughed in their faces and went on with your day. But here you are, doing exactly that, curled up next to her like she was never anything but your friend or lover, laughing to the point you were both cackling and out of breath, when you caught her eye, "What is it, Wand?"

There was a quick flash of fear and insecurity on her face before she gave you another one of her smiles, "I just- nothing. It's stupid".

"Well, now you just have to tell me", you leaned into the sofa and smiled at the girl next to you.

"You just make me really happy, you know?" Even though Wanda whispered, you heard what she said clearly over the movie, long forgotten in the background.

And suddenly you both couldn't breathe for an entirely different reason.

"I feel the same way Wanda, I wouldn't have it any other way", your smile softened as you took her hand and pulled her closer, glad to hold her close and call her yours. "Being here with you leaves me so breathless, I feel like the luckiest person in the world".


End file.
